LV-ZGMF-X23S Vent Saviour Gundam
The LV-ZGMF-X23S Vent Saviour is a variant of the ZGMF-X23S Saviour developed by the mysterious organization known as Librarian Works. It first appeared in the photo series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray. It is initially piloted by a carbon clone of Goud Veia but is later salvaged by the Serpent Tail and piloted by Elijah Kiel. Technology & Combat Characteristics Vent Saviour is consider to be a rare model for Librarian, being the only mobile suit based on a prototype for one of ZAFT's Second Stage mobile suit development which even the Librarian found the data hard to acquire. However, development of Vent Saviour is made possible as Librarian manages to access the schematics of its prototype, the ZGMF-YX21R Proto-Saviour. The small wings, originally on Amfortas beam cannons, were enlarged and moved to Vent Saviour's shoulders. This provides the Vent Saviour with better mobility and agility when compared to the ZGMF-X23S Saviour or the original ZGMF-YX21R Proto-Saviour. Like all other Librarian mobile suits, Vent Saviour is compatible with Librarian's Striker Packs but does not have one as its standard armaments due to its transformation mechanism. However, the Maga no Ikutachi Striker of LN-GAT-X207 Nebula Blitz can be attached on the back on the MS at the expense of Vent Saviour's MA mode. The Mirage Colloid particles from the Maga no Ikutachi Striker can be manipulated to reduce air resistance. Armaments ;*CIWS :2 linked MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS, mounted in head. ;*"Vajra" Beam Saber :The only close combat armament of the Saviour are two MA-M941 "Vajra" beam sabers. Originally mounted in the shoulders of the ZGMF-X23S Saviour, the "Vajra" were moved to the backpack to make room for the modified wings. ;*MA-BAR70 Beam Rifle :The Vent Saviour can be equipped with a MA-BAR70 high-energy beam rifle. It can be used in both MS and MA modes. ;*MMI-GAU2 "Picus" Machine Guns :2 linked MMI-GAU2 Picus 76mm machine guns, mounted on the backpack, mostly for MA mode. ;*M106 "Amfortas" and MA-7B "Super Fortis" High Energy Beam Cannons :The Vent Saviour's backpack contains two beam weapons. The first and most powerful are two linked M106 "Amfortas" plasma beam cannons which can be used either in MS or MA mode. The secondary beam weapon of the backpack are two MA-7B "Super Fortis" beam cannons located above the "Amfortas", which can also be fired in both modes as well. ;*Shield :The Vent Saviour is equipped with a MMI-RD11 aerodynamic shield for use when in combat in MS mode. The shield also serves as the ventral portion of the fuselage when in MA mode. History As the Serpent Tail was in Earth, the Librarian Works sent out Goud Veia piloting the unit and appears before the members of the mercenary group. Elijah and Gai were sent out to deal with the Vent Saviour until Elijah heard his voice inside the MS and recognized it as once known as a ZAFT hero, who is now a Carbon Human Clone. Elijah's mind is shaken by the appearance of his old friend that he has second thoughts on killing him, even thought he was a Carbon Human Clone. The battle ends when the Vent Savior was badly damaged and Goud was killed by Elijah. After the battle, the Vent Savior was salvaged and repaired by Lowe Guele for Elijah's use with Serpent Tail's emblem embedded on the unit. Picture Gallery File:Vent_Savior_Gundam_model.jpg|Vent Savior 1/100 model File:LU-2GMF-X235_Vent_Savior_Gundam_Fighter_Mode.jpg|Vent Savior 1/100 model Fighter Mode Vent Saviour Gundam Gundam SEED Astray.jpg|LV-ZGMF-X23S - Vent Saviour Gundam Vent Saviour Gundam0.jpg|LV-ZGMF-X23S - Vent Saviour Gundam File:Gundam_1_100_Scale_Model_Kit_-_Vent_Saviour_Gundam_LV-ZGMF-X23S.jpg|Vent Savior 1/100 model Lv-zgmf-x23s-zzr.jpg Lv-zgmf-x23s-zz.jpg Notes *The name, like all of Librarian's mobile suits, is derived from a meteorological event, in this case it is the French word ''vent ''meaning "wind". External Links *Mahq - LV-ZGMF-X23S - Vent Saviour Gundam *Vent Saviour Details from Official SEED vs Astray site